Family Ties
by Spikes
Summary: Some old friends show up to ruin Gohan's 15th birthday party
1. Default Chapter Title

Family Ties

Chapter 1: Morning Star

The bathroom was still steamy from the shower fumes. Kakarot walked to the mirror and wiped the residue away, revealing the chiseled, Saijin face that had seen so much more than it needed to at this age. His hair was still black at this point. After so many months of Peace his ease with the golden form had just become unnecessary, and Goku decided to go back to his roots, be a family man again. The family man he should have been, the man he started out to be. His back itched where his tail had been. It itched every morning now that Vegeta had taken up residence with Bulma. Perhaps the almost painful reminder of his unknown past was enough to make his body remind him of the unknown life that he couldn't escape, not even with a scalpel. The foggy condensation of the mirror cleared, revealing Chi-chi still asleep in bed_. She looks so peaceful_ he thought, _just the way I remember her_. So soft and peaceful and bed, her warn, soft look the perfect complement to the cold and battle hardened look of her husband. _She's been through a lot, well so have I, but her determination with Gohan, her strength just amazes me sometimes_. He didn't want to wake her from such a pleasant slumber, But today was a very important day. One of the first important days that didn't involved violence or slaughter, but finally, an important family day. Gohan's 15th birthday, and all of the Peanut Gallery would be there. Goku smiled at the thought of all his friends together in a few hours, and decided to give Chichi a few more minutes of peaceful slumber. _She's earned it_.

Although it was still too early for a 15 year old boy to be awake, even a saijin warrior like Gohan, Goku walked calmly to his son's room and cracked the door. Watching the little hero sleep. Books and weights lay strewn about the room in the usual disorder of such a teenager. Beowulf was on the bedstand this morning, he had probably finished it, Goku's eyes turned to Gohan's "finished" bookshelf. The top two rows were filled, and the third getting fuller every week, looking at the titles, Goku saw books he'd never even thought to read, much less at 15: The Divine Comedy, Chaucer, Faulkner, Taoist texts he couldn't even pronounce much less spell or read. Gohan was probably up to 6 languages or so by now, His English and Japanese were impeccable, his Mandarin and Cantonese almost native sounding, his German and Latin still left something to be desired, but Goku only spoke 3 and was still amazed by the boy's intelligence and fluency_. To this day it amazes me how much of a scholar he has become, I'm actually kinda glad that Chichi forced it down his throat, he really does seem to love it, and I know that he's smarter than I've ever been, oh well, Gohan's our son, he's going to change the world someday, change the world beyond just saving it from the likes of Cell_. As Goku watched the golden haired teen in slumber a sense of pride washed over him. _He may be smarter than me, but I can still cook circles around him!_ Goku thought, and set out for the kitchen. He left the door ajar.

Though he looked foolish in the apron, Goku's skill at the grill was becoming quite famous in Japan, even taking a job as a chef 4 nights a week at a popular restaurant in Tokyo. Transportation was never a problem. Eggs were first, French toast, Pancakes, whatever his hungry family could eat. Goku was even sure to cut up the pancakes so that little Goten could chew them without difficulty. Bulma, Vegeta, and young Trunks would be the first to arrive, and Goku could tell that they were already on the way, Vegeta would be hungry, he knew it. _Cute Vegeta, you could have had breakfast at home, but I'm guessing you'd rather come here, stuff yourself with good home cooking and complain about how poor my work was. Of course, complaints aside, I don't really blame you for avoiding Capsule lunches and Bulma's cooking_. As soon as the aroma drifted upstairs, Chichi and Gohan were downstairs in a flash. Chichi wore her robe, looking all snuggly just like Gohan hated. The perfect mother, comfy-cozy but still perfectly presentable to accept guests. Gohan look more like the undead, hair in more disarray than usual, clothes loose on his body, and his eyes very weary. Goku smiled as he saw his son turning into such a remarkable, but still very typical teenager. "Dad? What time is it?"

"It's about 9 o'clock, I think you can get up now, Gohan, take a shower and get dresses. Then comeback down and get some eggs."

"Sure, Dad, sure." Gohan said this as indifferently as possible, already tasting the waffles in his mouth.

"Goten is still asleep, Goku. Should I get him up now or wait for Bulma to arrive?"

"Go tell him to take a quick shower and then he can go play with Trunks after breakfast."

"That'll get him clean alright."

"I know, dear, my ideas always work." He said with a slight smirk to let her know that he was being sarcastic.

Knowing that company was coming, Gohan took great pride in his appearance, learning from both of his parents that around others, it was important to look as nice as possible. After a long shower, Gohan examined himself in the mirror and was pleased. Then he walked into his room. _Ugh, I don't want to deal with this right now, but there is a good chance that someone will come up stairs, I should tidy up a bit. Oh well_, he thought, picking up books and putting them on shelves, equipment and clothes in his closet, etc. He then found his best tunic and slacks, and went down stairs with his hair as orderly as was humanly possible. Once downstairs he helped his father with the breakfast and set the table. The first guests would be there in a few minutes…

Chapter 2: Reunion

Bulma had brought along her parents and Master Roshi as well and all of them touched down in their capsule after Vegeta arrived, who insisted on flying himself. Vegeta was never very personable towards his wife in public. Chichi would kill him, but Bulma had become accustomed to this sort of prideful behavior from the arrogant prince. The prince of a dead planet. Goku and his older son both watched them arrive from their respective windows. Goku couldn't help but smile at the trivial display of pride and gave a little chuckle, stifling laughter. One thing he had learned long ago though, was that Vegeta hated laughter, and Kakarot's laughter more than all. As it was Vegeta was already looking at Goku with the familiar disgust, one of the many evidences of animosity that remained between the two, even though they had become uneasy friends over the last few months, easy for Goku, less so for the Saijin prince. Gohan also smiled as he saw his old friends arrive for his birthday. He smiled looking at the presents they brought, but also just for the sheer company of the people that trained him and brought him up. Both father and son gave a big gaping grin as little Trunks ran inside to find Goten as soon as Bulma had given him her permission. Soon the house would be filled with the childish laughter that all present remembered so well, all except Vegeta. The guests filed in to have their morning meal. 

Once again Goku astounded them all with his culinary creations, and even Vegeta was having a tough time keeping his usual indifferent face on and ate a little faster than usual. As expected, Vegeta complained anyway and Goku smiled and shrugged at the companion's display of arrogance that he had come to tolerate so well. After the meal, Goten and Trunks ran away to play with legos and the rest of their toys in the wreck room. They would be grappling by the end of the day. Bulma and Chichi cleaned up the plates and left them for the boys to do the wash later, while Vegeta and Goku discussed Vegeta's new affinity for Pop-Tarts and some of the other, smaller conveniences of Earth, the little things that kept him comfortable in the sterile, scientific home that he now had. Even though the Capsule corporation reminded him of home, both on the planet Vegeta and on his many layovers at Freiza's palace. Vegeta greeted Gohan when he neared, reluctant to speak to the young warrior, one who had surpassed him in power. With Goku there was always a struggle between them, to see who was the strongest, but Vegeta and everyone there knew, that Gohan was far stronger than Vegeta, stronger than he could ever be, and the boy was only 15. Gohan understood his animosity, and kept his distance from Vegeta. The birthday boy went to the wreck room to play with his younger brother and God-brother. "Hi Gohan!" Trunks was the first to notice him.

"Hey guys, what are you up to in here? Not causing any trouble I hope."

"No way big brother, we would never cause trouble, never, well unless we had to."

Gohan chuckled a little, forgetting that the little guys didn't recognize the humor in his earlier statement. "Don't worry guys, I trust you. Goten, be sure to come in later when your God-father arrives."

"Piccolo's coming?!"

"He didn't say so, but I'm sure he'll be along. Every birthday since my days in the wilderness, he's been there for all of them. Well, not the one in hyperbolic time chamber, but that's ok. We can't blame Piccolo for that now can we?"

"Nope."

"Of course not!" Trunks chimed in."

"Ok, have fun you two, don't wreck the place."

"Ok Gohan, see you later."

Gohan walked out to greet the next guests, Piccolo would be the last to arrive, and everyone knew it. Krillin and 18 were the next to arrive, and the whole family walked out to greet the couple. This time Gohan was the one to chuckle at the awkward looking couple, Krillin so much shorter than his girlfriend, an android that was created to destroy all of them. The irony escaped no one, but all treated her like the friend she had become for everyone there. Krillin gave his greetings and went inside to find his old friend. They embraced with big hugs, childhood memories coming back to both of them. They smiled when they thought of Goku's prepubescent adventures, and Krillin's comments for all of them. Both smiled. 18 joined up with the rest of the women, Chichi still a little uneasy around the android, but Bulma gave her a big hug and all was well, the ladies talked about their husbands and the sheer idiocy of the rivalry that was always there. "Oh well," said Chichi aloud, "boys will be boys." The other girls eyed her a moment, and they all laughed at "the boys."

Yamcha, Tien, and Tchou-sou arrived next, greeting the birthday boy and everyone else, making their way inside to snag some of Goku's meal before it was gone. Piccolo would be along soon, and if he remembered, Future Trunks may show up later in the day. Instead of waiting for the last few guests to arrive, the assembled party started passing around the presents and going through some memorabilia. Even Vegeta joined in the celebration and the merriment that comes with such a reunion. No one among them among them sensing or suspected the five guests to arrive later on. The messenger would be along before the day was out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: So comes the messenger

After the presents had been opened, the food fights started and ended, the old-fashioned grappling that everyone missed, the movies had been watched, after the cake had been eaten, and after the sun had set, all was peaceful in the house; before the messenger arrived. Everyone in that house, however, knew that peace never lasted long for the like's of Earth's strongest fighters. As usual, the peace was soon disturbed, and their minds again focused on an imminence of conflict that everyone felt as soon as the pod fell outside the house. For the first time in months, Goku was somber as he watched the smoke rise up from the crater outside his home. The tingle in his back returned, and everyone knew that trouble was brewing in the saijin's mind, even in his soul. Vegeta, with his usual arrogance and genuine curiosity towards this strange object, pushed Kakarot away, and inspected the pod himself. The pod was of a similar fashion of the ones that he had spanned the galaxy in when he was a planet broker for Freiza, and the same type of pod that everyone in the company recognized as the bringer of saijin terror. All were silent, Chichi and Bulma grabbed their youngest and ran into the house, locking the doors. The rest shed their unnecessary clothing and prepared for the worst.

Preparation was in vain however, for as Vegeta opened the pod, it was revealed to be quite vacant. Everyone present was relieved and bewildered. Why would an empty space pod land near Goku's house? Was this a diversion? A signal? Suspicions ran high in everyone's head. Only Piccolo knew what was to come. "Give it a minute, people. You'll see why it's here." Vegeta nodded in understanding. 

Sure enough, in only a few minutes, the pod emitted an hologram. Unlike Piccolo's prediction, however, the image was not that of a moon, to transform any stray saijins, instead the form an android, though not one that any of them were familiar with.The stunned looks on the surrounding parties faces were somewhat perplexed at this unknown messenger, and all anticipated it's message. Before long, to no one in particular, it spoke. 

"This assembled party has overcome all obstacles that it has faced. Through death, destruction, separation, megalomania, and sheer insanity, all present have persevered. You have saved the lives of all people on two planets, and you have become a family because of it. And what is it that has kept you all together? All alive? All stronger than the day before? What is it that keeps you all one step ahead of your opponents? The Dragonballs, that's what. Well, this advantage has been nullified, as you will see very shortly. Now all that you have to survive on is yourselves, try and survive as a family, if you can. You will see, that this family is obsolete, and the only true family is in the blood, and family, you will learn, will bring the death of you all. In three days you will all face the worst threat you can imagine, and all of your paltry family ties will dissolve, you will be destroyed, all of you. And by the way, Gohan," Gohan's eyes gave a hard stare at the hologram, "Your uncle wishes you a happy birthday."

The hologram dissipated, letting the shock sink in, Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan exchanged the same look. Tutor, father, and student, these three knew the harbinger that was to come in three days, and all three feared the power that he may have accumulated. Before the three could explain the situation to the others, the pod exploded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: Reactions

As soon as the pod was gone, Yamcha's heart sank. The last time he had seen one of these craft land it had spelled his end. And unfortunately it wasn't even the inhabitant of that pod, it was naught but the pilot's henchman, the typical little green men, that had taken his life so forcefully and so coldly, laughing the whole time. Fear and rage overwhelmed his mind, terrified of the future bringers of death, and unbridled anger that his life, and those of his friends would once again be held in the balance. And unlike any other time before, it was personal now, Yamcha looked around at all of his friends, all of the great warriors that would brave their lives again, for such an ignoble power. A remorseless and unforgiving adversary that his companions had become so accustomed to. Yamcha shed a tear as he was forced to remember his scars, those on his face and on his mind. He shed a tear in remembrance of old, and in disgust of those that were responsible for his and everyone else's battle scars. Yamcha looked at Vegeta and remembered what his kind could do, and Yamcha knew that this time had to be different, or else he wouldn't be able to step outside his own door anymore. 

Tien closed is eyes to calm the fury and the confusion in his mind, pushing away the thoughts of his death at saijin hands, vowing like Yamcha, to take down their new opponent by any means necessary. But when the others panicked, Tien was sure that he would be calm, and be the voice of reason, beside Goku. His companion however, felt no drive or direction. Tchou-sou felt only fear. Fear that this new threat might make as short work of him as Nappa had, or that it might destroy the friends he had surrounded himself with. _I need to prepare_, thought the little fighter, _I will not let my friends down again, I swear. _His allies were having similar thoughts of valor at the moment. 

Goku was the first to speak: "All right, I don't know if this is serious or not, but guys, we've got three days. Assume the worst, prepare however you want, and we'll meet back here in 72 hours. And Gohan, I'm sorry about your birthday, I really am."

"Sure, it's no big deal, Dad. Besides, the party is already done, and the only present that I want right now is for us to kick our visitors off our planet forever, regardless of who they are!"

"Gohan, calm down." seeing the fire burn in his eyes, knowing the rage that was building. Gohan needed soothing before he popped. "For all we know, our visitors could be some of our old Namek friends who don't know how to make a good joke."

Everyone laughed at Goku's comment, all knowing it's absurdity and falseness, but enjoying the few seconds in which the tensions were held away. Gohan even chuckled, calming the rage that his father had seen earlier. _Thank goodness, we don't want him to have an episode right here in front of everyone else. What is going on with Vegeta?_ Goku finally thought as he stared at the prince, still as dead-faced and unemotional as before. _Surely he must be shaken even a little by the return of his comrade. Who's side will he take then? Ours? Or my brother's? This could be a worsesituation than we thought. Is his desire to be the strongest and put down Gohan and I enough for him to ally with Gohan's first real adversary?_ Answerless questions, Goku knew, but trouble was brewing, he could feel it. Goku turned to again look at his son's teacher. 

Piccolo had his hand on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan's head was down and he still looked melancholy, and uncertain, but before long his head was aright assuring Piccolo of his abilities. Piccolo was pleased by the teenager's newfound hope, and marveled at his fiery spirit and determination. _His eyes are just on fire with rage. I don't know how anything could have had him beaten in the past, his determination is just too amazing to believe. He has his father's fighting spirit. Let's hope that that's a good thing Goku. If it isn't, we're all doomed. _"It's all right Gohan, if we're all together, than your Uncle and whatever minions he may bring don't stand a chance. You remember that. I'll see you in 72 hours."

"You're leaving Master Piccolo?"

"Kid, I told you to stop calling me master piccolo, but yes, I have to go, Deinde is waiting for me. And besides, I'm sure that he will want to know what's going on."

"You're right, Deinde needs friends right now. I'll come with you."

"No, Gohan, stay here and get ready with your father. You two are going to need to lead the rest of us, Vegeta will probably be the loner that he always is."

"Go easy on him Piccolo, he may be arrogant and stubborn, but his sense of honor and valor are admirable at the least. Besides, if he was that heartless he wouldn't have saved the Earth and me."

"I know Gohan, your faith in people is admirable, don't ever lose that, kid."

"Get going, Deinde is waiting."

"Yeah, he is." Piccolo left amazed at the boy's maturity, and in awe of his goodwill. _Save up that strength kid. If it's really Raditz on the way, we're going to need it._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5: Bad moon rising

As soon as the assemblage had broken up, Chichi took her children inside. "Are you coming, Goku?"

"Take the kids in, I'll be inside in a minute, I need to do some thinking."

"Oh, well ok dear, but do come inside soon I don't want Goten getting frightened, besides, the birthday boy would love to talk to you about his summer plans tonite. We can't just let him sit around all summer, he should go to Europe and learn some culture other than your tooth and nail training."

"Sure Chichi, you're right, our son should see some more of the world. I won't be long."

"All right." Chichi gave up and went inside, not wanting an argument with her husband. For the first time in months she had reason to yell at him, but back there she bit her tongue. _Why did I do that? He can't stand out there all night. And how dare he make Gohan wait! It's as if he thinks this next little battle is more important than our son's future. Maybe Gohan's destiny is to guard this planet, but I'll die before I see him become a mindless brute._ Chichi's anger subsided. _Well, at least he does love those classics. At least he has a desire to be well read, maybe I should let him learn on his own a little bit more. Oh well, neither of them will be coherent for at least the next three days. I don't know why I bother at all anymore…_ Her thoughts trailed off as she turned off the downstairs lights and went to bed.

Goku stayed outside and stared at the moon. Luckily it wasn't full and wouldn't be for another 2 weeks or so. Thank God, at least Radditz won't be able to transform. But then again, Radditz most certainly knows the trick that Vegeta used against me. In a pinch Radditz might… No, not now, think Goku think! He told himself as he ran his battle hardened fingers through the thick black mane that was indigenous to his saijin makeup, another reminder of the heritage he would have to combat. He had to defy his very anscestors, the heartless killing machines that had birthed him. How ironic that he, the only thoughtful, respectable, caring member of the saijin race, would be the only one to transcend their comparably feeble strength. As if the very existence of emotion made him the most powerful product of his emotionless race. And now that he was finally free of their reprehensible influences his brother was on his way there to bring all the pain, all the disgusting influences back to the surface. 

Raditz will do anything to win, including hurt my friends. Gohan can take care of himself, as can Vegeta, and Piccolo should be able to handle himself. The other parties could become liabilities at some point if I push him too far. Raditz will stop at nothing to defeat me. And it's just me, he doesn't even care about the others. In fact… Ideas were coming to his head now, but all the thought of the forthcoming battle made Goku angry as well very angry. Very angry. That bastard thinks he can just come back here and make me destroy my home. And now he comes to kill my family and me, and the planet! If he succeeds Earth will be gone. It's not the first time that the planet will hang in the balance. But I can't believe that my family has to go and destroy my home again! Leave me alone brother! Just stay dead for the love of God! And stay away from my family. His hair went gold again, and his eyes burned fire once more. Gohan watched from his window.

This is all too much for you isn't it father? We'll get rid of him Dad, and somehow we'll keep him dead this time. I know we will. Gohan turned and looked around the train wreck that was his room, trying to distract himself from the rage that threatened to take him over. What does it matter anyway? Gohan thought to himself. Taking one more look into the sky and making one more check for his uncle over the horizon, Gohan picked up one of his new presents at random. "Leaves of Grass." He said aloud. "Well never really was a poetry fan but we all need to start somewhere." Gohan climbed into bed propped his pillow up and started reading. 

Goku also took one final look into the sky. Where are you brother? I should hope for your sake that this is a joke. My son will not be so kind to you this time. Goku noted his transformation. Well I should get used to this, I only have 68 hours left. He turned and went inside. Goku saw the door to Goten's room cracked. He walked up to the opening and peered in at his young son. Goku noticed the way that the moonlight lit his son's face, and the sheer look of tranquility on his face. A look of innoncense and purity that he had lost so long ago. Goku smiled at his son's form, lying beneath the moonlight, wishing to be as pure and as carefree as his youngest child. Wishing also that he could keep his son pure and innocent from all the evils of the world. Yet another thing to fight for. Goku breathed in deep and smiled once more, comforted by his sons presence. He closed the door and walked down the hall to his own room.


End file.
